Aircraft cabin tolerances are close and ambient airflow is limited.
Existing vents are difficult to install, or require special tools to install. Some are expensive. Others require multiple dissimilar members that must be warehoused and matched to form a vent set. Others exhibit a weight that makes them unsuitable for multiple installations within an aircraft cabin. Still others are not capable of performing in typical aircraft operating conditions.
Accordingly there is a long felt and unfulfilled need for a lightweight suitable vent for aircraft usage that can withstand typical aircraft operating cycles, is easy to install and has a minimum parts count to thereby efficiently and cost-effectively control cabin airflow and also allow pressure to be equalized.